GW Episode 2
|storyboard = |epidirector = |assistani = |exedirector = |action = |key = |片山 貴仁 岩崎 安利 小川 隣 田中 春香 重本 和佳子 横山 謙次 森藤 希子 野村 雅史 久々宮ぎん 木下 由衣 姉崎早也花 篠原 佑太 平良 哲朗 伊藤 岳史 杉浦 英之 中澤 勇一 村木 麻保良 増田 信博 豊島英太 芦谷 耕平 藤井大輝 }} |2ndkey = DOOG WOOD White Line ミュウ Big Owl 旭プロダクツクション TAP RIC TAG}} |tween = |designcoop = |eyecatch = |previous = Gold Experience |next = Meet the Gangster Behind the Wall |colors = VentoAureo }} is the second episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred fifteenth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers the first half of Chapter 444 through Chapter 447, as well as the first page of Chapter 448 of the manga. Summary Giorno Giovanna was fathered by DIO with a , who for unknown reasons managed to leave DIO safely to go back to Japan. Giorno's mother was beautiful but neglected her son, leaving him alone in his home while she went partying. Frightened to death, Giorno couldn't even cry for help. When he was four, Giorno's mother got married an and he went to Italy, but his step-father was revealed to be an abusive man who regularly beat the child when he wasn't neglectful. Moreover, Giorno was the perfect target for racist bullies and he came to think he was the scum of the earth, fated to become a hopeless person. One day, Giorno saw a wounded man lying in the shadow of an alley, suspicious men came and asked where the man was, prompting the child to lie as he felt a connection with him. One of the gangsters thought to look in the direction of the alley, but the wounded man was then hidden by herbs, an unwitting awakening of Gold Experience allowing that miracle. From this day on, the grateful man would watch for Giorno, prompting his father to stop beating him, the bullies to suck up to him, and the locals to act nice. This man, the first to treat Giorno like a human being, became his role model. One evening, Giorno also witnessed his hero's darker side: the man had just shot someone. Indeed, he was a gangster with violent methods, but the man he killed was a drug dealer who sold his merchandise to women and even children, justifying his execution as this was an infringement of their code of honor. Despite the drug dealer's son crying in front of them, Giorno only looked up to his hero further. Inspiring himself from the gangster, Giorno would forge a dream to become a "Gang-star". A recap of the last episode is shown, until Giorno is punched across the funicular by Bruno Bucciarati. Forced to fight for his life, Giorno decides to summon Gold Experience just as Bruno dashes in to punch the boy. Bruno is punched by Gold Experience and notices that he's become unbelievably fast and strong. Growing confident, he evades Gold Experience and tries to punch Giorno only to see his fist go through Giorno's head. Bruno then understands too late that his spirit was overwhelmed by the life energy, creating a delusion of strength while the body remained still. Gold Experience thus punches Bruno in the jaw, the gangster feeling a long agonizing moment as the Stand punches one of his teeth out. Thrown at the bottom of the wagon, Bruno is now at a disadvantage. Giorno walks forward as Bruno asserts the danger his opponent poses. The gangster understands that Giorno is indeed the culprit, but the misunderstanding can only end in blood for the two determined men. Bruno decides to fully summon his Sticky Fingers; ensues a short but intense fistfight showing Bruno's advantage in strength. However, the gangster decides to flee and keep his distance anyway. Giorno is forced to pursue Bruno in the streets of Naples up to a dark crowded alley. Bruno takes advantage of the civilians to disappear, and Giorno understands that one of the citizens is a hiding spot. A fly starts to bother one of , who swats the fly, only for Bruno to emerge out of him, hurt. Giorno had transformed Bruno's tooth into a fly to track down his adversary. Now in the open, Bruno is forced to directly confront Giorno. Flaunting his arm before Giorno, Bruno faces off the boy who summons Gold Experience, which punches said arm. Gold Experience jumps in, but Bruno surprisingly retaliates and opens up zippers all over Giorno. Indeed, Bruno has baited Giorno with the arm of the civilian he grafted to himself. When Bruno drops the arm and pauses for a moment, Giorno uses the opening to attempt a last ditch attack, he rips out his unzipped arm and throws it at Bruno, who is then influenced by Gold Experience's power again. Vulnerable, Bruno sees with dread the boy approaching to finish him off, but Giorno stops his attack. Bruno asks why he was spared, but Giorno has seen that Bruno was disturbed by the arm of the civilian, full of needle scars due to drug use despite only being thirteen years old. Consequently Giorno has understood that Bruno was a decent man who felt conflicted about the drug flowing in Naples. Explaining his reasons, Giorno claims that from now on, Bruno will become his ally in trying to get rid of the drug trade. He finally and boldly announces his intention to overthrow the Boss of the gang, take over the organization and cleanse the city to become a Gang-star. Appearances *The Boss *Koichi Hirose *DIO * * * * Stands *Gold Experience *Sticky Fingers }} Manga/Anime Differences *Extended Giorno's flashback with additional scenes, some of which were only narrated in the manga. **A friend of asks if she should really be leaving her kid home alone since he's only two years old. ** pretends to be friendly with him when he's in public. After the man's wedding with Haruno's mother, he pats Haruno's head while smiling and tells him to come take photos with them. While his cruelty towards Haruno is the same as in the manga, an extra scene showing reasonable treatment from his stepfather is added, downplaying his cruelty to potentially tolerable and justifiable levels. **Extra scenes of watching over Haruno, such as an ice cream shop giving him extra scoops for free. **Haruno hears a gunshot and goes to see what happened. He discovers that the gangster he admired just killed a man in an alley along with his partner. A kid runs up and points a gun at the man, threatening to get revenge because the gangster just killed his father. The man explains that the boy's father broke the rules of his turf by selling drugs to even women and children. The kid tries shooting him but his gun had no bullets. He breaks down crying while the man walks away. *A physical fistfight between Gold Experience and Sticky Fingers has been added, Sticky Fingers effortlessly blocking Gold Experience's attacks and thus demonstrating his strength advantage. *The boy who Bruno hides in is named in the anime as since his student ID is visible. References Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Part 5 Episodes Category:Episodes